Dozens of different style billiard tables have been devised over the years incorporating all manner of angles, curves, different numbers of pockets and bumpers. Some of these games may be undesireable in that they provide frustrating game circumstances such as, for example, situations in which the player frequently encounters himself having no feasible shot. Other types of tables may pit each player against the other in such a way that because of the positioning of the pockets associated with each player, the ball simply goes back and forth as the players switch turns indefinitely many times before a lucky shot is made to sink it. This is undesireable inasmuch as, aside from possibly an eight ball shot in regulation pool, it is not a good idea in a billiard type game to have the players constantly hitting the same ball toward opposite pockets as it does not permit each player the opportunity to align and set up his own balls over a period of several shots.
Other billiard-type tables are simply modifications in shape of a standard, rectangular open billiard table, and fail to offer the added interest in play promised by the unusual shape. There is a need, therefore, for a well thought-out billiard table which provides not only a unique and continuously interesting shape, but also eliminates frustrating cul-de-sacs and situations which denigrate the quality and amusing capabilities of the game.